<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orange Cheesecakes and Oversized Shirts by emoshuichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444130">Orange Cheesecakes and Oversized Shirts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoshuichi/pseuds/emoshuichi'>emoshuichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoshuichi/pseuds/emoshuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day, and both Hajime and Nagito have plans for what to do. Although things go mildly wrong along the way, all they want is just to spend time together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orange Cheesecakes and Oversized Shirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a Valentine's Day oneshot that is set it the coffee shop AU that I wrote about in my Christmas collection of fics. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hajime groaned as he slowly rolled over in his bed. His sleep-deprived eyes flickered open as he felt the empty space in the bed. Yawning loudly, he sat himself upright and looked around. Nagito was nowhere to be seen, which he found unusual since he normally slept in for a little while until the sun was up. Hajime rubbed his eyes sleepily, before throwing aside his blanket and getting up. He made his way to the kitchen, expecting to find his boyfriend, however he was simply met with an empty room and a lukewarm mug of coffee sitting on the side of the counter. Hajime noticed a piece of paper accompanying it, and he walked over to it curiously. Nagito’s distinctive handwriting was scribbled onto it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Morning Hajime,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Valentine’s! Sorry I couldn’t wake you up with breakfast in bed like I wanted, but I’m covering Kazuichi’s shift at the coffee shop. I’d prefer for an Ultimate like him to be able to do what would make him happy, especially on an important day like this. He said that he’s going to make a move on Sonia, so I figured that I’d offer my utmost support to the former Ultimate Mechanic. Don’t worry, I’ve got something special planned for when I come home later, so don’t think that I’ve forgotten you, okay? Text me if you need anything, see you later.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, Nagito </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime smiled and shook his head as he read Nagito’s note. He’d told Nagito over and over again that it wasn’t necessary for him to do his shifts today, but he’d instead decided to cover for someone else at the coffee shop. He had a tendency to overwork himself, as well as a tendency to degrade himself, though it had improved a bit since they’d graduated from Hope’s Peak and weren’t constantly in contact with Ultimate students. Regardless, there was nothing that Hajime could do at the current moment other than accept it and carry on with his day until Nagito arrived home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He re-read the beginning of the note as he sipped the very-nearly cold coffee. It was Valentine’s Day, the one day of the year where people would profess their love, or not, if they were too nervous to, which Hajime completely understood. Honestly, he really didn’t think much of the holiday, in his opinion it was mostly just a scheme to for shops to make money off of Valentine’s-related merchandise, and it was depressingly irritating to hear about it from couples if you were single, which he had been, up until last year, at least. Plus, he and Nagito didn’t need a designated day to express their feelings for each other, Nagito made sure to remind him of them at least once daily, and Hajime would always try to do the same, but just not at the sometimes extreme lengths that Nagito would go to. That being said, Hajime sincerely hoped that Nagito wasn’t going to come up with an exceedingly elaborate gesture for him. He’d told Nagito that he didn’t have to do much for him (especially since his own plans for what he could surprise Nagito with were not all that special, and he’d be lying if he said that he didn’t get extremely flustered with big acts like that. Still, he loved Nagito. They each had their flaws, but both accepted each other how they were, and he liked that about their relationship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a slight thump of something hitting the floor, and the clatter of the letter box closing, from the front door, and Hajime rushed over to check it, still half asleep and dressed in his pajamas. A parcel lay at his feet, and he picked it up eagerly and ripped it open. Inside he found the shirt that he’d bought a few days prior for Nagito. It looked exactly like the picture, plain dark green with long sleeves, but with one major detail changed. Hajime sighed in disbelief at his ignorance when purchasing it. The shirt was, most definitely, not the correct size for Nagito, it was probably at least three sizes too big for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Welp, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Hajime, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the whole shirt thing has just been screwed over now. At least I’ve still got the pastries that I bought yesterday.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Folding the shirt neatly, Hajime picked it up to take it to his room, where he set it down on top of his still unmade bed. Swiftly, he got dressed into some more suitable clothes and brushed his teeth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What am I going to do for most of the day? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as he did so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t really have much to keep myself busy with until Nagito gets home. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He set his cup down, walked back to his room and pulled back the curtains. Hajime paused for a while, taking in the bustling energy of the city outside. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh well, I guess I’ll just find something to do when it comes to mind. Maybe I could get something else to add to Nagito’s gift?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few countless hours of lazing around his house and scrolling through various social media, Hajime realised that finding something worthwhile to do was far more difficult than he’d anticipated. And thinking of other things to give to Nagito proved to be even harder to think of. Sighing exhaustedly, he turned his attention back to the gifts that he’d already bought: a box of pastries from his favourite bakery on the other side of town and the oversized shirt from earlier. There was nothing he could do about it, since he couldn’t exactly return and replace it before Nagito arrived. Hajime hastily wrapped them in clover-printed wrapping paper, as it was the only thing that he could find that wasn’t overly plastered with tacky pink hearts. He admired his handiwork for a few moments, before setting down the two gifts onto the kitchen table and staring at the clock on the oven, like it would somehow miraculously make the hours by himself pass by quicker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something for Nagito, something for Nagito, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the words rang over and over again inside his head. What could he get for him that would seem affectionate but not too practical? Nagito was rich, for one thing, he didn’t really need that much. So what thing would be meaningful enough that he could offer it on Valentine’s Day?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>16:53, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the clock read. </span>
  <em>
    <span> Nagito will be back soon, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hajime thought, stretching his arms out and getting up from the chair that he’d been sitting in. To his surprise, he found himself feeling anxious at the thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s fine Hajime, pull yourself together. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frustrated with himself, he grabbed his coat, put his phone in its pocket and headed out of the door. Perhaps taking a walk would help calm his nerves; it always seemed to work for Nagito. The sky was beginning to darken, it would probably be sunset in about an hour or two, and despite it being not the most ideal time for a date, couples littered each and every place that he looked. Chatting, laughing, merely walking with each other while holding hands, they all looked like they adored being with their significant others. It wasn’t really even that special of a date, simply a walk around the city, but yet they seemed to enjoy it just for the presence of the other person with them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something that is meaningful enough to enjoy on Valentine’s Day, hm? </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Hajime, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think I’ve just found what I can do.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>°°°</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito twisted the keys into the door lock and pushed the door open. “Hajime? I’m home!” he called out, expecting to find the brown-haired man he adored. “You here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whipped out his phone and quickly typed out a message. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nagito: </b>
  <span>Hey, I’m home! Did you go out?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later, he got a response.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sunshine: </b>
  <span>Yeah, I went for a walk. I’m on my way home rn. Be there in maybe 10 minutes?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nagito: </b>
  <span>Aw, you went out for a walk without me? How rude.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Nagito: </b>
  <span>I’m kidding lol, I can’t wait to see you</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, he set his phone down. Ten minutes was plenty of time to get everything set up. Hajime had specifically requested that he didn’t overdo everything, so he’d decided to go with something a little more simple. He’d bought a rose for him on his way home from the coffee shop, and he’d asked Teruteru in advance to prepare something fancy for them to share, which he’d picked up along with the rose. Nagito looked down at what he was wearing, which just so happened to still be his work uniform, before rushing upstairs to change into some jeans and a plain top. Rushing back down the stairs, he took a quick glance in the mirror to fix his hair before snatching up the rose and racing towards the front door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito exhaled loudly, trying to calm himself down as the door opened. “Hey Nagito,” Hajime said as he walked in. “Happy Valentine’s, this is-” He pulled out two wrapped parcels from underneath his arm, blushing as he did so. “-for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito took them from him gratefully. “Thank you Hajime! Oh uh, I got you this rose, I hope it’s okay,” he mentioned, handing it to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime accepted the rose, only to sneeze upon coming into contact with it. “Thanks,” he said amidst his strangely high-pitched sneezes. “It’s really pretty, I love it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bless you!” exclaimed Nagito, surprised at Hajime’s multiple sneezes. “I didn’t mean for this to happen, I promise. I’m sorry, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine,” Hajime interjected, wrapping his arms around him. “Just a little allergy, that’s all. You didn’t know, and plus, it’s only one rose, it isn’t an entire bouquet. I’ll be fine, don’t worry. Don’t you want to open your things?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito relaxed slightly. “Yeah, okay.” He tore open the paper to reveal a singular box of pastries as well as a long sleeved shirt. Nagito held it up to himself happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, uh… kinda got it in the wrong size…” Hajime said awkwardly, staring at his feet. “I’ll return it, if you, uh, want…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I love it like this!” Nagito exclaimed. “Let me get changed into it, it’ll be great!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Hajime could stop him, he’d gone back upstairs to change into his shirt, which he came down wearing a few moments later.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“By the way,” Hajime called up the stairs. “I’ve planned something for us a little walk from here, so if it’s alright with you, we could go out in a little while?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I’d love to see what you’ve planned!” replied Nagito as he walked down the stairs. “What do you think?” He gestured to the shirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s… a little big on you, but I think it suits you,” Hajime said, taking him by the hand. “Ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me just grab something quickly,” said Nagito, taking a plastic tub off of the counter. “Okay, let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, shut your eyes. I’ll lead you to where we’re gonna go, it won’t take long, promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime led him up a hill not from their house, before stopping at the top next to a large oak tree. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hajime whispered. “You can open your eyes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito’s eyes flickered open, widening in surprise as he took in his surroundings. The sun was just beginning to set in front of them, tinting the sky with shades of pink, red and orange. “It’s beautiful!” he breathed, hugging Hajime close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” replied Hajime. “I know, it’s not much, but I thought this would be something nice for us to do together. Happy Valentine’s Day Nagito.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito stared into Hajime’s eyes, expression softening as he did so. “Happy Valentine’s. I love you so much Hajime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime blushed, hiding his face slightly in his shoulder. “I-I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nagito, picking up on his embarrassment, and chuckling slightly at it, kissed him lightly on the cheek. “You’re blushing again. Are you embarrassed of me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that, I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m kidding Hajime,” whispered Nagito. “I already know that you aren’t. I’ll still love you even if you are, anyways. But you’re blushing again, so do you want some cheesecake? I brought some along, courtesy of the former Ultimate Cook.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hajime smiled up at him. “You’re an amazing boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... I haven't been writing much lately (my school introduced live lessons online, which exhaust me), but I wrote this as a little special for everyone. It's half term, so I'll do what I can with the fic that was meant for New Year lol. Also I couldn't come up with a good title so... yeah it ended up being that.</p>
<p>Have an amazing day/night! &lt;3</p>
<p>Happy Valentine's everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>